1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of browsers for displaying page character arrays, such as HTML web pages, which have link characters representing links to other page character arrays. Specifically, the present invention pertains to the field of small display devices, such as cellular telephones.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many devices, such as handheld devices, have relatively small displays for providing information to users. Typically, handheld devices are designed to be mobile, lightweight, and small, which necessitates a relatively small display. A cellular telephone is an example of a handheld device having a small display. The cellular telephone's small display provides only enough space for a few lines of text which may include a name and a telephone number. Large amounts of text are not easily provided on a small display.
Moreover, users of handheld devices may require more information than can be easily provided on a small display. A typical user may want to have information that requires extensive text such as weather forecasts, driving directions, or stock updates. This type of information generally requires numerous lines of text that may not fit on a small display. For example, a user may desire to access an internet page having a variety of fonts identifying links or other usable information. Large amounts of information may be obtained from remote locations, such as servers on the internet, which are accessible by a handheld device, but the amount of information provided to a user is limited by the small display of the handheld device.
The content of internet web pages is specified by page character arrays containing, for example, HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) code or another descriptor language's code, such as HDML, WML, SGML, or XML. Any device, such as a browser, attempting to display web pages must be able to interpret the codes in the page character arrays that describe the web pages. A link character is a type of character in page character array describing a web page that represents a pointer to another web page specified by another page character array.
Conventional browsers display link characters in page character arrays as blue underlined text. Groups of links are conventionally constructed of link characters separated by separator bars and/or blank spaces. Conventional browsers make no attempt to optimize the display of groups of links based upon the display size or hardware configuration of the machine running the browser. In other words, aside from underlining the links and coloring them blue, a conventional browser makes no other decisions about how to display a link. Links may be interspersed with text, graphics, and other links; the placement of the link on the display depends upon the surrounding context.
Frequently, web pages include “link bars” which are a series of several links placed adjacently or in close proximity to one another. The links in the link bars are sometimes separated by vertical bars, placed on separate lines, or include blank spaces between them. Conventionally, there is no explicit indication in the page character array that a series of links are associated to one another. As a consequence of this fact, a series of links may be intended to fit on a single line by the author of the web page. However, when the page is accessed by a small screen device, all the links can not fit on a single line due to the limited width of the display. This results in a confusing and visually displeasing result on the small screen device.
Furthermore, conventional browsers make no attempt to provide a mechanism, other than cursor pointing and clicking, by which the user can select a link in a web page so that another web page can be retrieved. Small screen devices, such as cellular phones, typically do not have mouses or cursor pointing and clicking capability.
As is apparent from the above discussion, a need exists for an acceptable and visually pleasing way to display of groups of links for small screen displays. A need also exists for the provision of a link selection mechanism for machines which do not have cursor pointing and clicking capabilities.